


Egos Start Wars

by icyfox22



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyfox22/pseuds/icyfox22
Summary: “Ya know,” he hears Wu comment as the prince slings an arm around his shoulder. Wu pulls Mako close, though his attention remains on his conversation partners. “Egos start wars.”He says it so matter of factly. His tone almost condescending as if his own ego doesn’t threaten his life on a near daily basis. And okay, it’s been a long day and Mako is tired. He doesn’t want to be at some stuffy event surrounded by a bunch of people and trying to maintain some kind of polite demeanor. He quickly learned during his time with Asami and Korra that this just isn’t for him. This is so far removed from how he grew up and what he’s used to, and he’s so tired of biting his tongue every time Wu opens his mouth, that the words slip out before he can even stop himself.“I’m surprised yours hasn’t yet.”
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 316





	Egos Start Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Well... here I am with my first ever Legend of Korra fanfic. There doesn't seem to be enough Mako/Prince Wu stories out there, so I figured I'd contribute to the pool.
> 
> Today's story is brought by a writing prompt that just... felt like it fit the boys so much.

In retrospect, he really should have known to keep his mouth shut. He should have known saying something would lead to this situation. It had been a long,  _ long _ day though, and he was exhausted. 

Prince Wu had spent the entire day dragging him store to store in preparation for some party Mako couldn’t be bothered to know about. He’s convinced the prince just wanted to throw one for the heck of it but needed an excuse. They spent well over four hours at some spa that left him feeling more frazzled than relaxed, then ate at some restaurant that cost more than a year’s worth of rent. At this point, Mako really shouldn’t be surprised by Wu’s lifestyle, only Wu isn’t technically ruling any kingdom anymore, and eventually, his funds  _ will _ run out. Unless the Earth Kingdom decides to keep him around as royalty in name only. Mako honestly isn’t sure how it all works. 

If all of that wasn’t bad enough, Wu disappeared for well over a few hours once they left the restaurant. He spent the better part of the afternoon driving all over Republic City trying to find the wayward prince, only to return to Wu’s home and find him there. Wu, of course, promptly berated him for wasting time and gallivanting around the city. Mako never wanted to throw someone out the window more than in that moment. 

Now Mako finds himself at a stuffy event, forced to wear whatever Wu decided looks good on him. The room is packed with people from all over the world, here to celebrate… something; Mako still isn’t sure what this party is even about. He sighs, watching the crowd out of boredom as the prince prattles on to some diplomat from the Fire Nation. Mako vaguely hears something about the nation’s history, but he’s too busy watching Bolin fill his plate with food to pick up on whatever’s being said. 

“Ya know,” he hears Wu comment as the prince slings an arm around his shoulder. Wu pulls Mako close, though his attention remains on his conversation partners. “Egos start wars.” 

He says it so matter of factly. His tone almost condescending as if his own ego doesn’t threaten his life on a near daily basis. And okay, it’s been a long day and Mako is  _ tired _ . He doesn’t want to be at some stuffy event surrounded by a bunch of people, and trying to maintain some kind of polite demeanor. He quickly learned during his time with Asami  _ and  _ Korra that this just isn’t for him. This is so far removed from how he grew up and what he’s used to, and he’s so tired of biting his tongue every time Wu opens his mouth, that the words slip out before he can even stop himself. 

“I’m surprised  _ yours _ hasn’t yet.” 

The conversation stops abruptly. Two sets of wide eyes immediately shift focus to him. A hand covers the surprised gasp of the woman standing before the prince. Mako knows he’s crossed a line. Bodyguards aren’t supposed to talk back to their charges after all. It was an honest slip and one he will firmly blame on being tired when Lin questions him about it later. 

For now, though, Wu is pulling away from him with a small chuckle, shaking his head as if mockingly disappointed. He spares his guest a look, one that says, ‘peasants, am I right?’, and the two diplomats let out awkward laughs. 

“Oh, Mako,” he says in that condescending tone that grates on Mako’s nerves. There’s a smile on the prince’s face but his eyes hold the promise of punishment. He waves his hand at his bodyguard flippantly, as he returns his attention to his guests. “I wouldn’t expect  _ you _ to understand the nuances of such high-class conversation.” 

Mako grits his teeth, hands clenching into fists at his side. He looks around the room again as Wu starts the conversation back up, suddenly wishing he was anywhere but there. Relief washes through him then, because maybe if Wu is mad enough, he’ll ask Lin to give him a new bodyguard. He’d finally be able to go back to what he originally set out to do instead of playing babysitter to an overgrown toddler. 

The thought of being reassigned makes him uneasy though. Who else on the force would be able to put up with Wu’s antics as much as he has? If he’s being honest, he’s not even sure who else he would trust enough to watch after the prince and ensure his safety. 

He… he doesn’t  _ want _ to be fired from this job. 

Wu is annoying, sure, but he’s also very kind and thoughtful… in his own strange way. He’s loud and obnoxious, but very skilled in talking to others and de-escalating situations; even when he’s the one escalating them to begin with. He likes to be pampered and expects only the finest things in life, something that definitely came with years of being raised in a palace. Wu is very flamboyant. Dramatic. Constantly over the top, but, Mako suddenly realizes, he’d lay his life down for the prince. 

Mako suddenly realizes how endeared he’s become towards Prince Wu. His gaze slides over to his charge as he chats about an entirely different topic than before. Wu’s hands wave around him, an extension of whatever story he’s telling, and Mako finds it almost adorable. 

His face flushes at the thought and he quietly excuses himself to get some food, and maybe a breath of fresh air. He’s pretty sure none of them even notice his departure. 

Bolin’s sitting out on the balcony with Opal when Mako steps outside. Their conversation drops the moment the door opens and music floods out into the quiet space. He must be noticeably distressed because Opal very quickly excuses herself and disappears back inside. 

“What’s up, Mako?” Bolin asks as he claims the seat Opal just vacated. He sets his plate of food on the bench between then and frowns at the ground. Bolin promptly begins picking at a piece of turtleduck. 

“I think I messed up with Prince Wu and he’s going to have me fired,” Mako answers with a huff, brushing a hand through his hair. The action displaces carefully styled strands, but he can’t be bothered to care about that. Wu might, but that’s besides the point… 

“I’m confused,” his brother responds. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Yes…” He frowns. “No.” Mako groans, sitting back against the balcony’s railing and slumping in his seat. “I don’t know.” Bolin, precious brother that he is, hums in thought, head nodding as he listens to Mako’s woes. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he’s going to replace you.” Mako watches Bolin with a frown, waiting to see if his brother plans to elaborate on that thought or not. He huffs when his brother fails to elaborate on it. 

“I literally insulted him in front of some diplomats, Bolin. Somehow I doubt he’s going to be okay with that.” 

“Yeah but… if he wouldn’t he have made a huge scene or something if he was truly insulted?” Bolin points out. “I mean… look at how he reacted during his coronation. The guy isn’t exactly subtle.” Okay, yeah, Bolin has a point. Prince Wu didn’t exactly react like a king when his coronation didn’t go quite as planned. He’s grown a lot since then though… Besides, Mako doubts he’d make a scene in front of visiting nations. 

He expressed as much to Bolin. Bolin promptly waves the notion off.

"You know," he begins. "Heard some people talking in there. Not only are you the  _ longest _ bodyguard Prince Wu's ever had but he  _ also _ pampers you." Mako blinks, giving Bolin a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "Wu doesn't…  _ pamper _ me!" The very idea is enough to make his face warm. Wu just drags him along to those things because he's his bodyguard. The prince doesn't have a choice! 

"I don't know, Mako… just because you're protecting him doesn't mean he has to pay for your meals and take you on spa visits."

"Of course he has to take me! I'm his  _ bodyguard _ ! I'm not just going to stand outside assuming he'll be okay!" Especially not after that bathroom fiasco. Mako still feels guilty over that… Bolin shrug, a know glint in his eyes and a small smile playing across his face. 

"I think maybe he likes you," he says, grin growing wider as he leans close to his brother. "And I think, maybe, that you like him too." 

Mako sputters and, yeah, his face is definitely on fire. He opens his mouth to reply when the balcony door opens again.

Music and laughter follows someone out the door, dying to a quiet lull as the door clicks shut. Mako takes one look in their direction and grimaces, recognizing the silhouette right away. 

"Wu does  _ not _ like me!" Mako hisses, hoping said prince is far enough that he can't hear. 

" _ Right, _ " Bolin responds, leaning into Mako. "And he's  _ totally _ not out here because he prefers your company over being the center of attention inside." Bolin shifts back into his seat and turns towards Mako's charge, voice light and jovial as he says, "Prince Wu! Heeey, how's it going?" 

He's wearing that pout that seems to be perpetually stuck on his face, arms crossed as he steps over to the pair. One look at Mako, though, has the entire expression wiped clean as the boy throws himself into his bodyguard's lap. Bolin snickers at the clear display of affection. 

"I was looking all  _ over _ for you, you know," Wu says, tossing an arm over his face. "One minute you were there and then… poof, you were gone." Mako scoffs. He couldn't have been gone for  _ that _ long. He honestly doubted Wu would even know he left. 

"Oh… yeaaahh, sorry about that," Bolin says, looking sheepish. "Saw Mako getting some food and dragged him away for a little… ya know… brother bonding." Wu perks up at the mention of food, eyes honing in on the half empty plate between them. The plate quickly makes its way into the prince's possession. 

"I was so worried something had happened," he says, thankfully finishing a bite before speaking. He turns to Mako with wide, wet eyes. "What if I had gotten prince-napped again?" Mako can’t help the exasperated eye roll. 

“No one’s going to steal you away,” Mako says. Wu scoffs as if he doesn’t believe it. He mostly likely doesn’t. This is a conversation they have on a near daily basis any time Wu loses sight of Mako. 

“Bolin,” Wu says, attention shifting to the earthbender. “Would you mind giving us some room to talk?” Bolin puts his hands up in a placating gesture, sliding off the bench and onto his feet. He gives Mako a thumbs up and a grin, silently encouraging his brother to say something. Mako can only frown as Bolin disappears back inside. 

Wu shifts in his lap but makes no move to get off him. He clears his throat, gaze looking everywhere but at his companion. 

“I’m sorry,” Mako says because the tension is grating on his nerves, and  _ someone _ needs to say something. The prince’s eyes are on him in an instant. “I know I spoke out of turn and… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you like that.” 

“Oh, Mako,” Wu says with a laugh, gently patting his shoulder. “I wasn’t insulted. In fact, I appreciate your honesty. It’s refreshing.” 

“It is?”

“If anything,” Wu continues as if Mako hadn’t even spoken. “ _ I _ should be apologizing to  _ you. _ ” He turns in Mako’s lap, hands straightening out his collar with a smile. “I should’ve realized sooner that these things make you uncomfortable, and I’m sorry for forcing you to come. In the future, I’ll ask Chief Beifong to give you the night off.” 

“No!” Mako grabs his hands, eyes wide in alarm. Wu blinks at him in surprised confusion. Mako clears his throat, letting go and sitting back, eyes averted from the prince in his lap. His cheeks feel warm. “No… that… that won’t be necessary. I, uh… I don’t know if I’d be able to relax not knowing if you were doing okay or… not….” 

Wu looks positively delighted by this bit of information. He looks down at his hand resting in his lap and sighs. 

“That makes me feel so relieved,” Wu confesses. “I spend so much time at these events and, while I love them, it’s exhausting being around people who just say what you want to hear instead of what you need to. With you around, though, it’s not as exhausting. I’d even go as far as saying I enjoy having you here with me.” 

Mako stares, and continues to stare at the prince. He doesn’t know what to say to any of that. Wu  _ actually _ likes having him at these stuffy parties? 

“Why?” he finds himself asking. Wu huffs and if it wasn’t so dark, Mako’d swear he’s blushing. 

“Of all the bodyguards I’ve ever had,” the prince says. “You’ve been the most fun to have around. I know I can be overdramatic and obnoxious sometimes. But.. I feel like with you, I can unapologetically be myself. Even if you are just humoring me, you at least go along with all the shopping and spa visits.” He pauses to take a breath, shoulders rising and falling. When he speaks again there’s a slight tremor to his voice as he whispers, “I think maybe that’s why I’ve fallen for you.” 

“I don’t think you’re obnoxious,” Mako pauses, shaking his head with a smile. “No… that’s not right…” Wu’s face crumbles, hope quickly fleeing his eyes. “I did think you were obnoxious at first, but now… now I think I just find it… endearing.” He takes Wu’s hand into his own, gently rubbing a finger against his impossible soft skin. “I actually like how over the top you can be about things, it’s… cute, in its own way.”  _ That _ brings the smile back to his prince’s face, and it makes the one on Mako’s grow wider as their eyes meet. 

“I think maybe that’s why I’ve fallen for you too.” 

Wu’s lips are just as soft as the rest of him, Mako discovers. Kissing, Mako realizes, is also something he will grow to love about the Earth Kingdom’s prince. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
